I Get Along With a Voice in My Head
by aemelia113
Summary: Hawk Moth tries to akumatize Marinette, who is having none of it. He wanted a henchperson, but wound up w/ a friend. Marinette wins the villain over with sarcasm and sci-fi movie nights and finds out that he's not as scary as he seems. Oneshot. No warnings. Not shipping. I'm well aware that this is crack so what? Cover art is a manip by Aramıza Katılmalısın, who has an ML fan blog.


**A/N: So, I had this crazy idea for a fic and I decided to write it. Is this crack? Probably. So I own ML? Nope. Final question: who inspired the part about Gabe being wild in the nineties? That would be tumblr's terriblenerdery and their comic series "Relive the Magic," specifically episode 2, The Bubbler. It's amazing and funny and the first two are dubbed brilliantly on YouTube. You should check it out. Anyhow, there is no romance between Hawk Moth and Mari. They're just bros. Hope you like it. Onwards and upwards!**

 **Marinette refused to be akumatized.**

 **No matter what, she could never let her guard down. She was** ** _Ladybug_** **, and she couldn't very well stop** ** _herself_** **if she ever got mind-controlled into becoming a supervillain.**

 **So even when the week was shot to hell, her positivity failed her, and hope was lost, she swore not to give into the darkness.**

 **The fact that a little black butterfly had set up camp in the necklace she was wearing put a layer of difficulty on keeping that resolve.**

 **A purple butterfly outline lit up her face and a deep voice spoke to her in silky smooth tones.**

 ** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have been insulted, humiliated, worn down, trampled on, and disrespected. After a week like yours, no one would blame you for wanting a little payback..._**

 **"** **Day and a half," she blurted.**

 ** _Pardon?_** **the voice seemed to sputter.**

 **"** **All of the bad stuff has happened within the last 48 hours," she clarified. "It just makes the whole week** ** _feel_** **ruined."**

 ** _And you're just now snapping?_**

 **The voice asked incredulously, the seductive quality dropping off for a moment to be replaced by disbelief.**

 **"** **Haven't snapped yet," she reminded with determined steel in her voice. "I haven't agreed to your terms, Hawk Moth."**

 ** _So you haven't, but I haven't asked anything of you yet._**

 **"** **I know what you want," she snapped. "Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses. And you're not getting them from me."**

 ** _Give it time, my dear. They all give in sooner or later. Usually sooner._**

 **"** **Well, I'm not most people. You aren't going to break me," Marinette declared.**

 ** _We'll see about that, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. We'll see._**

 **"** **Does that repetition thing intimidate most people? Because it's not really working for me."**

 ** _DO NOT MOCK ME,_** **the voice growled.** ** _I am powerful beyond your imagination, and everyone who came before you succumbed to temptation, as will you. I only need to promise the right thing and you will be_** ** _ **begging**_** ** _for the power._**

 **"** **I don't think so," she snorted. "But it'll be entertaining to see you try."**

 ** _I'll do far more than try, just wait and see,_** **he purred, and a dark energy teased at the corners of her brain, urging her sweetly to give in.**

 **Screw that. She wasn't going to be taken in by a pretty voice or whispers of temptation.**

 **"** **How much waiting are we talking here? I've got history homework," she brushed him off glibly.**

 ** _INSOLENT LITTLE-_** **he snarled before breaking off and collecting himself.** ** _Go about your inane daily activities. I'll be here, waiting, watching, prepared to strike at any moment of weakness. Enjoy keeping your guard up 24/7, young lady_** **, he laughed.**

 **The butterfly disappeared and she exhaled in relief when the presence in her mind dimmed a moment later.**

 **"** **What am I going to do?" she whispered to Tikki, not turning her head to look at her Kwami in case Hawk Moth could see through her eyes still.**

 **"** **You're not going to like the answer, Marinette," the tiny creature replied, voice cracking.**

 **"** **I need to do what's best for Paris. I can't let Hawk Moth get control of me or Ladybug's miraculous."**

 **"** **I need to take the earrings back to Master Fu, and he will pick a new chosen. It will be temporary since you're the best match, but depending on how tenacious Hawk Moth is in trying to sway you, it could be a long time" she sniffled.**

 **Marinette felt another wave of distress and sorrow come over her, but fought it back as best as she could. The last thing she needed was another door for Hawk Moth to get in through. It hurt more than anything, but her first responsibility was keeping her city safe no matter what. If that meant risking giving up Tikki for a long time, giving up being Ladybug, that was something she'd have to live with.**

 **"** **Do it."**

 **"** **I'm sorry, Marinette. I'll miss you so much," Tikki sighed, slipping up to remove the miraculous from her Chosen's ears.**

 **"** **I'll miss you too," she huffed. "Make sure this new girl knows what she's doing. I don't want her giving the mask a bad name," she teased.**

 **"** **I will," she promised. "Paris will be safe until you're ready to put spots on again."**

 **Her tiny friend fluttered away, and she hated that goodbye had to be so abrupt and that she couldn't even look back at the Kwami, but safe was better than sorry.**

 **Marinette went to school the next day like normal. She didn't think that there was anything else she** ** _could_** **do. Nobody else, to her knowledge, had ever resisted this long. There wasn't exactly a precedent. At least it was Friday and she would soon be free to ignore the megalomaniac in her head while she munched on macarons and sketched in her design notebook.**

 **She had tried taking off the necklace, but none of her efforts, not even Papa's bolt cutters, had made it come off her neck. Apparently, an akumatized object is invincible in the moments before a victim succumbs. Or, in her case, hours. Possibly days.**

 **It made her tired just to think it.**

 **Hawk Moth had started the day by waking her up before her alarm and making speeches about how she could do so much good with the power, maybe even defeat him if she was clever enough. She had told him to shove off and had gone about her morning routine. As annoying as he had been when she was alone, he was quiet around people. Maybe he didn't want people to see the butterfly symbol and freak out while he was trying to talk to her.**

 **She didn't care about his reasons as long as it meant that nobody would try to take her to the hospital or treat her like a ticking time bomb, even though maybe she was.**

 **The second she was alone anywhere, he would start up that seductive whisper thing that made it so attractive to give into the darkness. It was getting on her last nerve.**

 **Adrien invited her over to his house along with Alya and Nino for video games and she was glad to accept for more reasons than her crush. The longer she was around people, the longer she could keep Hawk Moth at bay.**

 **She noticed at the mansion that M. Agreste was staring at her oddly, but Adrien had mentioned that he wasn't the best with people, especially kids, so she brushed it off.**

 **Another strange thing- while she was at Adrien's, she felt Hawk Moth's presence in her mind quite strongly, but she dismissed it as him settling for lurking in the back of her mind instead of bothering her.**

 **The weekend came and went in a haze of trying different methods of drowning out Hawk Moth's voice in her head with minimal success. Even turning her headphones up to maximum volume couldn't block him out entirely.**

 **The weekdays fell into routine of wake up to the sound of overdramatic prediction of victory, get ready with the noise of grandiose speeches and arguments, eat breakfast and enjoy the way that the crunch of cereal would make his voice cut in and out like static, go to school and try to be around people as much as possible to discourage telepathic communications, and return home to attempt homework while Hawk Moth tried to convince her that she actually wanted to be akumatized.**

 **Eventually, the well-thought-out, dramatic ravings devolved into pleading and impatience.**

 ** _Come on. If things go how they usually do, Ladybug and Chat Noir will just fix you in no time at all. How much damage can you do in less than a day? I'll even make you something non-threatening. Just pl- give up already._**

 **"** **Are you seriously trying to convince me to fight for you by telling me how likely I am to lose? Wow, great persuasion technique," she snarked. "I'm curious, though. If you're so done with me that you don't care if I actually get the miraculouses, why are you still here? Why not just take back the butterfly and try it on someone more gullible?"**

 **There was a long stretch of silence, so long she thought he'd left even though she could still see the purple glow around her face.** ** _It's a point of pride. Everyone agrees eventually. Anyone would make the choice to get revenge, given the chance. Every person I've ever targeted has._**

 **"** **So I'm ruining your perfect streak?" she chortled.**

 ** _If you must put it that way, yes._**

 **"** **Well, why didn't you say so? Of course I am now convinced to let you hijack my mind to wreak havoc on my city because your ego is wounded," she deadpanned.**

 ** _You are a vexing young woman, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng_** **.**

 **"** **From you, I'll take that as a compliment."**

 ** _Ugh._**

 **Marinette discovered one perk from her predicament. She, being a fan of American science fiction of all media, liked to think of it as a sort of akuma Spidey-sense.**

 **She was doodling in chemistry when Hawk Moth dared to send out the first akuma since his failed possession of her. She felt it like a tingle at the base of her neck before she heard the screams.**

 **She, along with two other students, bolted to her feet and out the door.**

 **Her first thought was that Hawk Moth was losing his edge. This girl was not all that intimidating. She, in an amazing feat of genetics, was actually shorter than Marinette herself.**

 ** _This is the best you can do, Hawk Moth?_** **she thought to herself.**

 **The akuma was a white leotard and tutu, white hair in a bun on the top of her head, silver tiara and pointe shoes complementing the pair of delicate silver lacy metal wings on her back. Her eyes and lips, too, gleamed silver. All of these stood out beautifully against her dark skin.**

 **"** **I am the Swan Princess! Ballet is a rigorous and demanding profession, not a stupid frilly hobby!" she screamed, lifting her hands.**

 ** _Okay, I guess you have to work with the rage that is available_** **, Marinette allowed.**

 **She raised up onto her toes and performed a gorgeous pirouette, but when she flung her arm out in the direction of two students who had peeked out to check the commotion, a streak of pale glitter hit them and they began to glow silver and dance perfect ballet moves against their will. They repeated plies and grand jetes over and over, faces contorted in fear and confusion.**

 ** _Well, alrighty then. Guess you're actually sort of intimidating after all_** **, Marinette admitted.** ** _Still not the worst villain he's ever come up with._**

 **Marinette froze, not sure what to do. She didn't have any powers and she could end up hit, but her hero complex wouldn't let her stand by and do nothing.**

 **Cursing her own stupidity, she snatched a mirror from the open locker of one of the possessed students and charged the akuma. When she noticed Marinette, she sent out blast after blast of glittery magic, but several missed, and those that didn't bounced off her tiny mirror shield. She reached the Swan Princess before she could think to aim for Marinette's unprotected legs.**

 **Marinette swung her right fist into the akuma's jaw like she had a hundred times before as Ladybug. Like those times, the target went down, but unlike those times, it hurt her hand. A lot.**

 **"** **Son of a-" she cut herself off in case any school staff were listening.**

 **The Swan Princess was stirring, so Marinette panicked and punched her again in the temple, shaking out the tingles of pain in her hand as her opponent slumped back into a dazed state on the floor.**

 **"** **Okay, Feathers, prepare to crash and** ** _bird_** **..." Chat Noir's pun died on his tongue as he took in the scene. Several panicked dancing students staring in awe at Marinette, who was standing over a passed out akuma cradling her right hand to her chest, blowing gently on the split knuckles.**

 **"** **Marinette?" he asked incredulously.**

 **"** **Um, hi, Chat Noir. "I'm not really sure how long she'll be out, but I tried to help," she explained sheepishly.**

 **New Ladybug skidded around the corner. Marinette took in her temporary replacement. She had the pigtails, too, but the suit was different. It had sections of black instead of being all spots, a lower neckline, and a cute little cape that looked like ladybug wings. She actually liked the other girl's design better.**

 **"** **Well done, Citizen," new Ladybug said after a beat of impressed silence. "But maybe from now on you can leave this to the people with magic invulnerability. Wouldn't want you getting hurt."**

 **"** **I think I did pretty well for myself, but I don't want me to be injured any more than you do," she said with only a little grumbling.**

 **The akuma was cured and Chat lingered to give her a long look and an ice pack for her hand before he left, a look that spoke of being a little awed of a reckless civilian leaping in to defend her school from a supervillain. He wasn't the only one. She basically became a celebrity in her school and it took a lot of convincing to keep Alya from putting her name on the Ladyblog.**

 **However, not everyone was happy with her act of heroism. Her parents told her to never do anything so reckless ever again.**

 **Hawk Moth read her the riot act once she was alone.**

 ** _What were you_** ** **thinking**** ** _?_** **he screeched.** ** _You could have been seriously hurt._**

 **"** **Aw, it's sweet that you care, but I was fine. Besides, the worst that could have happened was me getting turned into a dance zombie," she scoffed.**

 ** _Marinette,_** **he hissed.** ** _Different kinds of akuma magic do not mix. Just because you haven't accepted my offer doesn't mean that there couldn't have been results like a dangerous chemical reaction._**

 **"** **I think you're just mad that I managed to beat your akuma with a locker mirror and a right hook," she laughed.**

 ** _Well,_** ** _ **yeah**_** ** _, a_** ** _ **little**_** ** _,_** **he muttered.** ** _But I am perfectly serious about the risk. Show a little more caution in your judgement, please._**

 **"** **I don't owe you any such promise, but I will say that I don't plan on dying any time soon."**

 ** _Good. After all this time brewing, your akuma form is going to be very powerful, and I'm excited to see the results._**

 **"** **You're the worst."**

 ** _So, for the fifth point, becoming an akuma will be beneficial to you because the tension would finally be over and you could stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. On a related note, I'd finally be out of your thoughts and you could stop worrying that I know who you have a crush-_**

 **"** **What's the answer to question 3?"**

 ** _What._**

 **"** **If you want me to consider joining you, you're going to have to start by winning my favor, and long-winded speeches are obviously not doing that. You know what will? Helping me with this stupid geometry homework. So, Monsieur Hawk Moth, obviously old enough to have had this class before, cough it up."**

 ** _... It's 162 degrees._**

 **"** **Thanks, Hawky," she chirped.**

 ** _You're not calling me that._**

 **"** **Whatever you say, Moth-man," she chuckled.**

 ** _Please stop._**

 **"** **You can turn off telepathy at any time, you know. You're the one with the mute button here, not me," she pointed out.**

 ** _But what if you need more help with geometry?_** **he asked slyly.**

 **There was a beat of frustrated silence. "Fine. You can stay. But no monologuing. I mean it."**

 ** _Not even Shakespeare's theatrical soliloquies?_** **he teased.**

 **"** **If you can recite the whole speech from Hamlet without looking it up in a Danish accent, you're on," she laughed. "But I don't think you can."**

 ** _Prepare to eat your words, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng._**

 **Marinette's akuma sense was pretty useful. It got to where she could tell what direction they were in even from across the city. Despite Hawk Moth's objections, she used her ability to chase the akumas down and help Ladybug and Chat Noir track them.**

 **Chat told her with concern to stay out of the actual fighting, and she listened for the most part, but she refused to stop assisting altogether.**

 **The class seemed to pick up on the fact that she could see akumas coming and whenever Marinette stood up quickly, they braced themselves for general mayhem from the direction she was looking in.**

 **Alya asked for tips on where akumas popped up for the Ladyblog. She was more curious than anyone why there was suddenly a new girl being Ladybug, though everyone was wondering what had happened.**

 **Chat took to the new partnership okay, even though it was clear that he wasn't as close or as trusting with the new girl as he had been with the old Ladybug. He reassured the public that this was a temporary measure until Ladybug took care of some personal matters and could come back.**

 **The new girl was handling things well while she was gone, but Marinette had never been one to surrender control, so she felt compelled to keep an eye on her anyway to make sure she had things handled.**

 ** _Resistance is futile_** **.**

 **"** **Thaf's gray n' aw, bu m' tryna bruch mah teefh," Marinette mumbled around a mouthful of toothpaste. She spat it in the sink. "And another thing, you sound like a robot overlord from one of those old so-bad-it's-good sci-fi movies."**

 ** _...Thinking of any in particular?_**

 **"** **Wait. Let me get this straight. You, Hawk Moth, supervillain of Paris, are into corny sci-fi movies?" she asked, incredulously, meeting eyes with her reflection outlined with a purple butterfly.**

 ** _Well, I like_** **Alphaville** ** _and the German classic_** **Metropolis,** ** _but work has prevented me from seeing anything much newer. Besides, the old movies are better anyhow._**

 **"** **Huh. I never really thought about you having a day job that doesn't involve akumatizing people, but I guess it makes sense. So you've never seen** ** _Gattaca_** **or** ** _Blade Runner_** **or** ** _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_** **?"**

 ** _A fan of American film are we?_**

 **"** **Hey, the classics are the classics even if they don't come from France or other parts of Europe. Don't tell me that you've never seen a single American film you've liked," she protested.**

 ** _Well, I did quite enjoy_** **The Day the Earth Stood Still,** ** _and my son made me watch_** **Back to the Future,** ** _which was a ridiculous film, but I found it humorous enough._**

 **"** **You should try out some of the ones I listed, and some of the even newer ones as well. I haven't managed to get any of those from overseas yet. My allowance is limited, after all. But I've heard good things," she said conversationally, before remembering that she was talking to a supervillain in her head.**

 ** _Are you... inviting me to watch them with you? Because if you are, I will have to insist that you try one of the older classics from my personal list as well, to be fair._**

 **"** **Okay, one: have you seen more than two movies that weren't in black and white? This is a burning question. Two: how would the logistics of that work, exactly? My mom wouldn't be thrilled with me having a supervillain in my room, and in all honesty, I wouldn't be comfortable chilling at your lair with popcorn and Orangina."**

 ** _If you watch it, I can see it through your eyes and make commentary that only you can hear. We would not need to be in the same physical location to watch a movie together. And, yes. I have seen multiple movies in color. I'm hardly_** ** **that**** ** _old._**

 **"** **Perks of telepathy," she snorted. "Yeah, okay. Sure. We can make a long-distance movie night. I can hardly stop you from tagging along while I watch the movie ,anyway. It's not that different than when you wouldn't shut up while I was trying to watch Project Runway."**

 ** _ **Those sleeves were horrendous and you know it,**_** **he hissed angrily.** ** _I couldn't keep from commenting on it and risk you thinking that such an atrocity was a sound fashion choice. A future designer must be well-informed on aesthetics._**

 **"** **I am well aware that the sleeves were a poor choice, but I was trying to take notes on what they did well with the** ** _neckline_** **while you were screeching in my ear," she pointed out with a roll of her eyes.**

 **She resumed brushing her teeth and he only kept up a minimum of grumbling while she finished up her morning hygiene routine.**

 **"** **Okay, I'm gonna get out of my pajamas and get dressed now, so unless you're even more evil than I thought, you need to scram until I have proper clothes on," she ordered.**

 **She laughed until she was doubled over because she had never felt him pull out of her mind that fast before. Underneath all of the evil overlord bluster, he was actually a very old-timey gentleman and kind of a dork. Those were things she never expected to think about Hawk Moth, but here she was, in her bathroom, thinking that the domestic terrorist who had been assaulting Paris for a couple of years was actually not that bad and a total nerd.**

 **The insanity train that was her life didn't appear to be slowing down from barreling speeds any time soon.**

 **"** **What do you think of silk for the bodice?" Marinette hummed thoughtfully.**

 ** _Hmm. Not a bad choice, but I think satin would be better. It has a more matte finish, and if you added it to the hem, it would lend a little extra weight so that it would flare more effectively in a twirl._**

 **"** **Of course! And it would tie the whole piece together. Now the only question is if it should be cerulean or more of a periwinkle," she murmured, fishing two samples from her basket and holding them up to the material for the skirt.**

 ** _Oh, the cerulean, definitely._**

 **"** **You're right; it pops better," she agreed. "So now that that's settled, we need to figure out how to tackle the embroidery problem on the matching suit."**

 ** _I might have a few ideas..._**

 **"** **Wow, Maritrash, I can't believe you came to school wearing** ** _that_** **," Chloe sneered, snickering.**

 **"** **This is the same outfit I wear all the time, Chloe," she sighed.**

 **"** **That just makes it even more tragic," she lamented sarcastically.**

 **Marinette felt a twinge of hurt beneath the mountains of annoyance. Chloe didn't usually get to her, but her clothes that she designed were something she took pride in and having them insulted stung. Chloe turned away, making it so nobody was looking at Marinette. A purple butterfly framed Marinette's face and Hawk Moth piped up.**

 ** _Marinette, why do you let that insipid, bratty insect speak to you that way? You deserve her respect._**

 **"** **Provoking Chloe never leads to anything good. Besides, I'm not usually good at thinking up comebacks on the spot unless I'm standing up for someone else. It's not a big deal," she replied with a shrug.**

 ** _But she's being hurtful. You should give her a taste of her own medicine._**

 **"** **If this is another ploy to get me to say yes to-" she started angrily.**

 **Hawk Moth cut her off.** ** _No, no. I'm merely suggesting you fight fire with fire. I happen to know exactly the thing to say..._**

 **Marinette listened, and then grinned. The butterfly mask went away. "Hey, Chloe!"**

 **"** **What do you want now, Maritrash?" she snapped.**

 **"** **My** ** _name_** **is Marinette, and you ought to use it," she returned with confidence. "But I was just going to say that people who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."**

 **"** **What is that supposed to mean, peasant?" Chloe snarled.**

 **"** **It means that I am perfectly aware that the cute little yellow Burberry number you're wearing is a holdover from six years ago. Not old enough to be vintage, just far out of season. I wouldn't sass me about not having an updated wardrobe if I were you," she purred sweetly, batting her eyes.**

 **Chloe turned an impressive shade of red that rivaled Nathanael's hair before stomping away puffed up like an angry balloon.**

 **Marinette sent Hawk Moth a mental high-five.**

 **Marinette stood in front of the punching bag in the mostly empty fitness center.**

 **Just because she wasn't Ladybug for the moment didn't mean she could let herself get out of shape or out of practice.**

 **She started in on the bag with a varied series of jabs and uppercuts, feeling pretty good about her efforts until a purple glow popped up in her periphery.**

 **"** **What is it, Hawky?"**

 ** _If you could refrain from that nickname, it would be appreciated. Also, you need to hold your weight more firmly over the balls of your feet and your shoulder is not in the right position for the most effective punch._**

 **"** **Well, how would** ** _you_** **do it, then?" she chuffed.**

 ** _Shift into your ready stance and then lean forward a little so you feel the pressure just behind your toes._**

 **She obeyed. "Like this?"**

 ** _Good. Now put your hands on guard. Walk me through how you usually punch, slowly,_** **he instructed.**

 **She did, and repeated it a few times at his request.**

 ** _Alright. See, what you're doing wrong is you're not using your torso as effectively as you could be. The power of a punch comes from your core, so you need to keep the most tension and leverage there. If you adjust your arm like so..._**

 **About an hour of instruction later, she was hitting twice as hard with half the effort. Hawk Moth's tips really helped her form.**

 **"** **Thanks, HM. You've really improved my right hook."**

 ** _You're welcome. And you have improved your atrocious nicknaming skills. I can live with abbreviation._**

 **"** **Good, because I'm not coming up with anything else. You're stuck with this one."**

 **"** **No, no I heard what you** ** _said_** **, I just can't believe it," Marinette guffawed.**

 ** _What, is it so hard to believe that I used to be "cool?"_** **he teased.**

 **"** **No. Cool I can believe. You can be good at that certain unaffected superior demeanor thing. It's hard to believe that you were some kind of party animal," she laughed.**

 ** _Believe it. I was once almost arrested for swinging from a chandelier at the Hotel du Grand Paris. I think I remember having a lampshade on my head and I may have even shouted the words "G Money in the house!" quite loudly while semi-intoxicated._**

 **"** **Oh... mon... dieu..." she gasped through her giggles. "I can't breathe! You really did that?"**

 ** _Oh, I haven't even told you the story of the elephant incident yet. I made some... questionable decisions in the nineties,_** **he admitted.**

 **"** **Oh, I have** ** _got_** **to hear this one."**

 ** _So, I've been thinking..._** **Hawk Moth began one afternoon while helping with homework.**

 **"** **Yeah?" Marinette prompted, scribbling in the margins of her history book.**

 ** _We have Wednesday movie night tonight._**

 **"** **You're not talking me out of** ** _Mad Max: Fury Road_** **. Not when you managed to get it on early release in the French version. I'm still impressed by your connections, by the way. I've been looking forward to this since I saw the promotional photos online," she insisted.**

 ** _No, I'm not trying to convince you to surrender your turn and let me pick the film. I just thought it would be more... fun... if... we were actually in the same physical space. The lair has a bigger TV than your room._**

 **"** **You want me to come over? Aren't you worried about revealing the location of your secret hideout?" she asked.**

 ** _Well, I was under the impression that we were friends, and I can make sure you have no idea where it is if necessary. If you are still uncomfortable with the idea of "hanging out" with me, I understand._**

 **Marinette was silent for a long stretch of seconds. "You know what? Screw it. I'm gonna have movie night with a supervillain. Why not? You better have good soft drinks and buttered popcorn."**

 ** _I'll even get the garlic salt you like._**

 **"** **My one weakness!" she sighed dramatically, placing a hand to her forehead in mock distress. "What time?"**

 ** _My butterflies will come get you at seven._**

 **"** **Wait, what?"**

 **An actual swarm of butterflies really did come and sweep her away from her roof to some unknown location that looked kinda like an observatory. There was a couch, a table with the requested snacks, and a huge entertainment system. She had guessed that Hawk Moth was loaded, whoever he was, but seeing the evidence for herself was something else.**

 **A shape unfolded itself from the couch and she gulped. This was it. Hawk Moth in the flesh. For the first time ever.**

 **He strode over to her and stopped at a respectable distance.**

 **"** **Hello, Marinette."**

 **It was weird to hear his voice out loud instead of in her head.**

 **"** **Hello, Hawk Moth. You're... taller than I imagined," she confessed awkwardly. He loomed at well over six feet, intimidating to her five foot nothing self.**

 **"** **That is merely a miraculous side effect. Butterflies aren't very intimidating, so I think it overcompensates," he answered. "I am a bit shorter in stature as a civilian."**

 **"** **Oh. Okay," she coughed. After a long pause, she prodded, "So... are we starting or what?"**

 **They fell into the familiar rhythm of making comments to each other and it was surprisingly relaxed. They laughed, they cried (though Hawk Moth would never admit it), and they threw popcorn at each other.**

 **The butterflies dropped her off at home.**

 **She was snuggling down to go to sleep when Hawk Moth appeared in her head.**

 ** _Marinette?_**

 **"** **Yeah, Hawk Moth?"**

 ** _Can... we do this again next week?_**

 **"** **Well now you've spoiled me with your fancy entertainment system and delicious popcorn salt. How could I ever go back to the old way?" she teased.**

 ** _See you same time next week, then?_**

 **"** **You can count on it."**

 ** _Goodnight, Marinette._**

 **"** **Goodnight, Hawk Moth."**

 **"** **So, what's up with some of your akuma designs?" she asked during one of their long talks.**

 ** _What do you mean?_**

 **"** **Well, some of them are pretty cool looking and some of them are kind of hideous. I know you know stuff about fashion, so why is it such a mixed bag?"**

 ** _Nooroo, my Kwami, picks the way the akumatized people look. He doesn't approve of my use of the miraculous and he knows I have an eye for fashion, so when he's feeling particularly peeved at me, he purposefully makes them look horrendous._**

 **"** **That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Marinette chortled.**

 ** _Sure, laugh at my expense, why don't you?_**

 **"** **You make it too easy, HM."**

 **Marinette noticed that the akuma attacks had slowed to an every so often thing instead of a weekly thing. Hopefully this meant that Hawk Moth was coming to his senses.**

 **She knew that despite his weird supervillain hobby, he cared about her. When she ran after akumas, any danger that came her way was deflected by butterflies. Any time something got past those defenses, the direct magical attacks just slid past her. Apparently, her akuma magic and other akuma magic didn't mix like oil and water rather than not mixing like bleach and ammonia.**

 **She was sure that Chat had noticed the way that no harm seemed to come to her from akumas and she was sure that he was questioning it, but she didn't have an answer for him if he ever decided to ask her.**

 **Her going theory was that Hawk Moth was a lonely rich guy and now that he had an actual friend to spend time with, his evil plans seemed less pressing. That was why she wasn't rushing to bring this to a close and get back to being Ladybug even though she missed it. Other girl had it handled and Marinette was so close to getting Hawk Moth to just surrender. She was making progress.**

 **Fighting directly against him might bring victory eventually, but kindness was more likely to create a mutually beneficial lasting solution. Besides, she had developed something of a soft spot for him. He was sweet in his own way, and kind of a dork under all the bluster. He was kind of like a cool older neighbor that had a bunch of great stories, or a weird uncle.**

 **There wasn't exactly a direct comparison, but he had, without her quite meaning for it to happen, become her friend. It had snuck up on her, but she didn't think it was a bad thing.**

 **It might just be the thing that saved Paris, and if she lived up to her Lady Luck moniker, it would save the man under the monster, too.**

 **On one afternoon, in a secluded corner of the schoolyard, Hawk Moth "called" her accidentally when someone could see.**

 **Adrien rounded the corner just as the butterfly mask flickered into place. His eyes blew wide and he dropped his bag. He darted towards her, looking completely panicked.**

 **"** **Marinette!" he shouted. "You can fight it! I don't know what happened, but don't let him akumatize you. It's going to be okay."**

 **"** **Oh, I know," she replied. "I'm fine Adrien. Really, I'm alright. I promise. Give us a moment, will you HM?"**

 **The mask went away and she blinked purple sparks from the edges of her vision.**

 **Adrien skidded to a halt in front of her, looking confused and worried. "What happened? How did you do that? Where did the akuma go?"**

 **"** **Oh, it's still in my necklace," she answered with a shrug. "As for how I resisted being akumatized, I've been doing it for... well, a few months now. Hawk Moth and I are... sort of cool."**

 **"** **Wait. What?" he spluttered. "What do you mean '** ** _a few months_** **?' How are you okay? You and that** ** _villain_** **are... what, friends?"**

 **"** **He's not a monster, really. Just... misguided. And yeah. He's my friend. Sure, he used to yammer on about world domination and how I should just give into the darkness or whatever, but then I convinced him to help me with my geometry homework and it turns out that he's a big marshmallow. A six foot six marshmallow, mind you, but he's still a softie."**

 **Adrien looked at her like she was nuts. "I'm not sure I believe that. I want to believe you, but I don't trust Hawk Moth," Adrien said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay?"**

 **"** **I feel fine," she confirmed. "He was just seeing if I wanted mint chip or chocolate peanut butter ice cream for movie night."**

 **"** **You have... movie nights- with a supervillain," he said slowly, like he was unable to comprehend the idea.**

 **"** **Yes. It's his turn to pick the film, but I get to choose snacks. His theater setup at the lair is pretty sweet. We're both sci-fi geeks, so I'm never disappointed by his movie choices. He's not so bad for an old guy. I think he's just lonely," she admitted.**

 **"** **You've been to his lair? Where is it?" he inquired eagerly.**

 **"** **I don't know," Marinette sighed with a shrug. "I always arrive by butterfly cloud, so I can't really get landmarks beyond the flapping wings. He likes me, but he's still paranoid."**

 **"** **You never get hit in akuma attacks," Adrien realized. "He's protecting you."**

 **"** **I'm hoping that I can convince him to stop akumatizing people altogether, but baby steps."**

 **He ran his hands through his hair aggressively. "If I'm being honest, I'm still terrified for you."**

 **"** **Don't be. I can take care of myself, and I'm not in any danger," she insisted, wondering when she suddenly became able to talk to Adrien like this, with confidence and sincerity rather than stammering like a lovestruck idiot.**

 **"** **Okay," he said finally. "Okay. But the second you feel weird or akuma-like, you let me know, alright?"**

 **"** **I promise."**

 **He reluctantly left her and the second he was out of sight, Hawk Moth "called" her back.**

 **"** **Hey, HM," she greeted.**

 ** _Wait, is that the guy?_**

 **"** **What guy?"**

 ** _The guy you have a crush on._**

 **She blushed furiously. "So what if it is?"**

 ** _Nothing. Just- he seems nice. He sounded like he really cares about you._**

 **"** **You think so?"**

 ** _I am certain of it. He was willing to run to you when he thought you were about to turn into a supervillain._**

 **"** **You have a point, I suppose," she consented. "So, is this you trying to give me your blessing? Do you like him?"**

 ** _...Yes._**

 **"** **Well, I wasn't exactly waiting for your approval, but I'm glad I have it. Other than the whole supervillain hobby, you seem to have decent judgement."**

 ** _Thanks_** **, he mumbled sarcastically.**

 **"** **And the answer is chocolate peanut butter, obviously. It's like you don't even know me," she teased.**

 ** _As the lady commands._**

 ***~*~*~HAHAHA, this is where it gets weird, kiddos.~*~*~***

 **Marinette was walking down the street to the Champs-Elysees to look for inspiration for a skirt when there was a great rumble and the earth shook beneath her feet. The second she caught her balance, she was off and running in the direction of the most screaming.**

 **Hawk Moth called.**

 ** _Are you alright, Marinette?_**

 **"** **Fine," she panted. "What's happening? I thought you were pretty much done with akumas. And why isn't my spidey sense going off?"**

 ** _This is not my doing. Whatever this is, it is not miraculous magic._**

 **Marinette rounded a corner and saw the cause of the disturbance and the bottom dropped out of her stomach.**

 **"** **No. It's something far worse."**

 **Multiple buildings were in stages of collapse. People were shouting something about bombs in the sewers, knocking the foundation out from under the buildings. The word "terrorists" was being thrown around.**

 **Dust swirled through the air and debris littered the streets. People were running around, screaming and bleeding. It was chaos and pain and fire.**

 **Marinette's mouth hardened in a firm line.**

 **She had to help, and to help she needed power.**

 **"** **HM? I think I'm ready to be akumatized now."**

 ** _Are you certain? After so long brewing, the transformation is bound to be... significant._**

 **"** **I think we're going to need all the strength we can get if we're going to save these people."**

 ** _I will do everything I can to help. For your part, all you have to do is say, "Yes, Hawk Moth," and it will be done. Then the rest is up to you._**

 **Marinette then spoke the words she swore to never utter.**

 **"** **Yes, Hawk Moth."**

 **It hit her like a truck, the magic. It** ** _hurt_** **. There was no slow burn like all the other victims. The blackness shot out from her necklace at the speed of light and swallowed her in a blink. When it cleared, she was a sight to behold.**

 **She was towering, taller than any of the surrounding buildings. She looked less like a person and more like a slice of the night sky, a universe burning in place of skin. Planets for eyes and constellation nose, her freckles were stars and her mouth was the arm of a galaxy. Her hair streamed behind her like the aurora borealis.**

 **People gasped at the sight of her, forgetting their screams in awed silence. They were afraid, for even though she was beautiful, she was also very big and very potentially dangerous, and definitely an akuma. She paid them no mind. She was as she was, and they would soon acclimate.**

 **She knew very few things in that moment.**

 **She knew that she was new. Her name was Nebula, and she was matter, and she could manipulate matter. She knew that she had to save as many people as she could.**

 **Nebula divided herself into thirty human-sized copies with a thought, then split up to cover the most ground.**

 **Five of her focused on floating up to the top floors to levitate survivors out to safety. Four of her stood at the cardinal directions around the cluster of damaged buildings and concentrated on manipulating the local gravity to act less forcefully on all non-organic matter.**

 **Fifteen of her worked on the lower floors, moving debris and assisting injured people out of the wreckage. White butterflies led those who could walk to the exits, under the direction of Hawk Moth.**

 **Four Nebulas worked with emergency services, directing them to where they were needed and helping however they could, cloning medical supplies, speeding up time around the wounds to accelerate healing, sucking oxygen away from the fires to save water, repairing sections of the building crucial to getting people out. Maintaining the structural integrity of exit paths was key.**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up, and she worked with them, though they were wary of her at first, and would have believed her responsible if not for the word of the police officers who testified that she had showed up after the blast and that she had been doing everything in her power to help. Chat watched her oddly even after he had been instructed to trust her. Nebula knew this was because he almost recognized who she had been Before, though she had forgotten who that was, exactly.**

 **One of her tracked the energy trail of the perpetrators, a potent cocktail of brain chemicals indicating a sense of pride and triumph. That would soon be corrected.**

 **It took hours, even with her help, but every single person made it out of the disaster alive. She helped a few people with severe injuries regrow missing limbs and damaged organs, to the amazement of all who watched. Once every human life was accounted for and secured, Nebula reconvened all of her copies that were no longer needed and began to reverse the damage done to the buildings.**

 **With her hands, Nebula wove the molecules of the building back together. She even made a few improvements to the structures so that they would resist future damages. The electrical wiring and other components were also upgraded. She carefully shaped shattered picture frames back to their original states and breathed renewal into everything broken. Soon, all was as good as new, if not better than new.**

 **Nebula at last sat on her heels and kneeled in the street to rest. She was so large that she blocked most of it. Her final copy returned, dragging the criminals by the hair to dump them in front of her. Her last unit rejoined her and she delicately tapped both men with her index finger. They glowed orange for a moment before passing out.**

 **"** **What did you do to them?" Ladybug asked, looking a little concerned.**

 **"** **I rendered them unconscious for the next twelve hours. They will wake with severe headaches, but are otherwise unharmed," she informed the small bug girl.**

 **"** **That's it?"**

 **"** **I have also made their reproductive systems inert. They are impotent, and can no longer contribute to future genetic material," she added, with a small measure of satisfaction.**

 **This felt just. Nearly everything seemed so much smaller than it had previously, according to the hazy sense she had of Before, but this, at least, felt important.**

 **"** **Well, that's the least they deserve," the police officer known as Roger muttered, slapping handcuffs on them.**

 **"** **Would you prefer I extinguished their life force?" she offered politely, raising a hand. "I could pull out all of their heat and disperse it, causing all metabolic processes to halt, including heartbeat. It would be quite painless."**

 **"** **No!" Ladybug and Chat shouted, waving emphatically.**

 **"** **Very well."**

 **"** **Um, look, Mademoiselle..." Ladybug began uncertainly.**

 **"** **Nebula," she supplied.**

 **"** **Mademoiselle Nebula," the superheroine repeated. "We appreciate your help very much, but... we're going to have to turn you back now."**

 **"** **Turn me back?" she echoed, feeling a twinge of sadness, of fear. "To what I was Before? Small?"**

 **"** **Yes," Chat Noir answered. "Back to normal. These powers helped you save those people, but you don't need them anymore. It's time to turn back."**

 **"** **But my mission..." she protested.**

 **"** **Is over," Chat finished. "Come on, now. Let's go to sleep."**

 **"** ** **NO!**** **"** **she roared, and the air shuddered around her. Nobody saw her move, but she was suddenly on her feet. Her edges became less distinct, less human-like as she felt panic well in her. "I don't** ** _ **want**_** **to sleep! My mission is not over. My mission was to save as many people as possible. I haven't saved everyone yet. I can't stop now."**

 **Everyone backed away a few steps in fear. Chat had his hands raised placatingly. "Yes you have. You got everyone out of the building alive and unhurt. You've saved them. You can rest now."**

 **"** **Not the people in the building," she corrected, calming herself so as not to panic the small ones. "All the people. There are still those who are hungry, who are hurt, who are sick, who need me. They don't have to suffer anymore. I can save them. I don't ever have to stop saving them. I can forge every building in the world to be hurricane-proof, able to withstand earthquakes and fire. I can change deserts into fertile soil for growing more food. I can create clean, endless energy to replace that which poisons the earth. My heart can bring power to every continent," she cried, pointing to a supernova swirling at the left side of her chest.**

 **"** **I can learn to split into infinite versions of myself so I can be everywhere at once, help everyone at once. I can clean the oceans of the world of all of the garbage and pollution. I can rearrange the molecules of landfills into homeless shelters with full pantries. I can free those in chains and strike down their oppressors. I can eliminate hatred with a simple tweak of human brain chemistry," she burbled, a fire in her eyes.**

 **"** **Nebula, you're talking about playing God," Chat cautioned.**

 **"** ** _Who's playing_** **?" she laughed, beaming beatifically.**

 **She pulled her hands apart in a motion like shuffling a deck of cards and light spun like threads between her fingers. She wove them into a human-like shape before letting it disperse into a burst of white, sweet-smelling flowers that rained down over the remaining inhabitants of the street.**

 **"** **I bring life," she whispered reverently, a tender look on her face.**

 **"** **You can't just fix everything, Nebula. Hurt is a part of life. That's just how it is," Chat told her.**

 **"** **But it doesn't** ** _have_** **to be!" she exclaimed joyfully. "I can make a better world. I can't stop. I** ** _won't_** **stop."**

 **"** **Marinette," Chat whispered.**

 **Nebula stilled. She knew that name. That name was from Before. Her galaxies slowed their swirling and her aurora borealis hair ceased whipping around her head in an invisible breeze and settled over her shoulders. She crouched and extended a hand to Chat to step on. He obliged and she lifted him up to eye level. He gazed into the planets that were her eyes and when she blinked, they became larger versions of her former blue irises, all too human.**

 **"** **Your name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he told her. "You're the best person I know, endlessly brave and endlessly kind. I know you want to help them all. I** ** _know_** **. But this isn't the way. If you keep going like you plan to, you'll burn yourself up. It's okay to not be perfectly selfless all the time. It's okay to rest. You did good today. Be proud of that, but you can stop now."**

 **Nebula gazed at him, softening, feeling her feverish desperation to save them all cool down. "I don't know how," she whispered.**

 **"** **I do," he said. "Where is your necklace?"**

 **"** **I don't have one."**

 **"** **Has it turned into something else?" he questioned.**

 **"** **I have nothing but myself."**

 **A familiar purple light came around her eyes and Chat's face soured. She listened for a moment to the familiar voice, a comforting voice. She relaxed and solidified more, facial features taking shape, edges becoming distinct, hair turning into real hair in shades of green and pink and blue and purple. She shrank until she was only about eighteen feet tall.**

 **"** **He wants to speak to you," she told Chat.**

 **A projection of Hawk Moth appeared on her other palm, standing straight-backed.**

 **"** **Hello, Chat Noir," he greeted. "Because Marinette's akuma has been on her person for months, she became a much more powerful akuma. She cannot so easily be reverted to human form as my champions in your past experiences."**

 **"** **Well, then how** ** _do_** **we turn her back?" the cat boy growled.**

 **"** **Enough antagonism from you, child. Do you want to help Marinette or not?"**

 **"** **Yes," he muttered.**

 **"** **Then we must remind her of who she is. The more she remembers her old self, the closer she will become to a normal akuma, and the closer she will be to one of us being able to help her," he explained.**

 **"** **How do we do that?"**

 **"** **Tell her who she is to you," he said simply. "To me, she is a dear friend, with whom I have shared many late night conversations, who has thrown popcorn at me, who is good company to enjoy an old science fiction film with. She knows me perhaps better than anyone else in my life."**

 **Nebula shrunk further, down to twelve feet, and was forced to put the two down.**

 **"** **Any time now, hero of Paris," Hawk Moth muttered.**

 **"** **Marinette, to me," Chat Noir, "is an extraordinary person who leads by example and always thinks of others first. She's a fashion designer, a baker's daughter, and a good friend of mine. She can be clumsy and tongue-tied, but she has a heart of gold, and I want more than anything to keep her safe."**

 **Nebula was now only about eight feet tall and her hair was back to Marinette's regular black. She had ears now, teeth and fingernails. Human detail was filling in.**

 **"** **Marinette is patient," Alya called from the ground,always where the action was, having caught on to what was happening. "She never gives up on you. She's generous, the kind of girl to share her last macaron with a total stranger and make her into her best friend."**

 **Nebula shrank another two feet and her starry skin began to look like it had muscles and bones underneath.**

 **"** **Marinette isn't afraid to speak her mind," Nino added from his girlfriend's side. "Always willing to help a friend in need. She's also wicked awesome at video games."**

 **Nebula was now Marinette's appropriate height and wearing a gown that looked like it was made of moonlight.**

 **"** **Marinette is our daughter," chimed in Tom and Sabine, who had rushed to the scene as soon as they heard exactly who Nebula was. "She is helpful and considerate, and even though she's almost always running late, she cares very much and fully commits herself to any promises she makes."**

 **Nebula's body now looked less like a real slice of the night sky and more like someone painted it on a person's skin. Her gown looked like ordinary fabric now, shimmering only faintly. And she was wearing a necklace. She removed it with a sigh and then threw it to the ground with a hard flick of her wrist. The pendant shattered and released a little black butterfly, which new Ladybug took care of. The Hawk Moth projection dissipated into smoke.**

 **The black liquid swelled over Nebula and when it left, only Marinette stood in her place. She was swallowed by a massive group hug and a million questions, but she was alright. She had done her job and she was finally free of the akuma that had been riding along in her head for months.**

 **Everything would be able to get back to normal soon, or at least, the new normal.**

 **The last thing Hawk Moth had told her before she basically put him on speaker was his real identity. Just before that, he promised to hang up the cowl and give up on evil for good.**

 **He made the announcement of his "retirement" public the following day, and the news report reminded her to check on her old friend.**

 **She knocked on the door to the Agreste mansion with only mild trepidation. It was weird to be knocking on the front door of her former archenemy turned friend for the first time.**

 **Gabriel opened the door for her himself, looking apprehensive.**

 **"** **Well, you old fool, are you going to let me in or not?"**

 **He smiled and stepped aside, letting her through.**

 **"** **I suppose we have a lot to talk about," he coughed sheepishly.**

 **"** **I suppose we do."**

 **They talked- at length. They revealed secret identities in more detail, made apologies where they were due, gave explanations where they were needed, and had a good laugh at the convoluted mess that was their lives.**

 **"** **So what does this mean for our friendship?" Marinette asked when they were through.**

 **"** **I was hoping it would mean that we could spend time together face to face more often and not so late at night so I can sleep," Gabriel said lightheartedly.**

 **"** **So, we're on for Wednesday night movies, then?"**

 **"** **Well now's no time to be breaking traditions," he chuckled.**

 **"** **Then it's settled," Marinette said simply. She was at a bit of a loss for what to say now, but her parents had instilled in her that baking was a great uniter of people. She had to start somewhere. "Say, how would you like to learn how to make a cake, rich dude?"**

 **"** **I would say that I remain wary of my chances of success, but I'd be willing to give it a go."**

 **She stood to go to the kitchen, but a thought occurred to her. "We're going to tell Adrien everything eventually, right? I mean, you know he's Chat Noir," Marinette said.**

 **"** **Of course we are and of course I do," he scoffed. "I'm his father. How do** ** _you_** **know?"**

 **"** **I was a goddess yesterday, remember? I know who I'm holding in the palm of my own hand," she scoffed.**

 **"** **We can do it later. We'll have to do it soon if I'm ever going to get that boy to take you out on a date and eventually make you my daughter in law. But for now, we bake!" Gabriel declared dramatically, placing a fist over his heart.**

 **She rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."**

 **"** **Hey, mind how you speak to your elders, young lady," he jokingly chastised.**

 **"** **Oh, I'm terribly sorry,** ** _Monsieur_** **Dork."**

 **"** **You're a vexing young woman, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng," he snorted.**

 **"** **Flattery will get you nowhere. Now come on, we have a cake to make. I have a feeling you're going to love the fondant part."**

 **So that was how Adrien found them when he got home, in the kitchen, both dusted with flour and powdered sugar, smears of colored frosting on his nose and her cheek. Gabriel was laughing at something Marinette said and the sight of his father less than immaculate and smiling just about gave him a heart attack.**

 **Gabriel looked up and noticed his arrival with another grin."Oh, Adrien. This is my friend Marinette," he introduced as though it was the first time they'd met.**

 **Adrien stared blankly at them. "No, that's** ** _my_** **friend Marinette."**

 **Gabriel shook his head. "Son, I'm fairly certain she can be friends with multiple people."**

 **Adrien threw up his hands. "Since when is this a thing?"**

 **Marinette took pity on him. "Full story later, but we hung out over the phone a lot. We video chat sometimes, but we only recently started hanging out in person. For the longest time, I only ever heard his voice. I didn't know it was your dad until not long ago."**

 **Adrien felt a pang of inexplicable jealousy.**

 **Gabriel beckoned him into the kitchen. "You can come in if you want. Learning how to cook is actually rather enjoyable."**

 **Adrien wasn't sure what to make of these new developments, but hanging out with his father and Mari sounded pretty great, actually. Besides, there was cake involved. He could sort out the rest later.**

 **"** **Yeah, okay."**

 **He walked in and threw on an apron, tying the strings with a jerk.**

 **"** **What do we do next?"**

 **Heh. Wasn't** ** _that_** **the question of the hour? She guessed that they'd figure it out.**

 **Eventually.**


End file.
